Fragments - Hannibal
by Kaelyan
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles collectif NoName] : 7 min pour écrire 100 mots, à partir d'un mot/d'une phrase. /!\/!\/!\ Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating. (Je ne tire aucun profit de ces histoires. Les droits de création des personnages appartiennent à leurs propriétaires).
1. Chasse

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 12 mars 2018**

 **Genre** **: général/humour**

 **Rating** **: K**

 **Thème** **: chasse (Blue Wendigo)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 110**

 **.**

Hannibal déteste la chasse, ça le répugne. Des habits crasseux, les pieds dans la boue, et le bruit du fusil de Will qui agresse ses oreilles. Si encore il touchait sa cible. Mais non. Il la ratait ! À chaque fois !

Il prend son mal en patience. Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre... pas besoin de détailler, hein ?... mais c'est Will. Enfin il touche un lapin, et tourne un regard fier vers Hannibal.

Ils n'auront jamais assez. Il faut qu'il trouve autre chose à se mettre sous la dent... le garde-chasse a regardé Will avec un peu trop d'insistance, maintenant qu'il y repense...

* * *

.


	2. Éléphant

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 17 mai 2018**

 **Genre** **: humour**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Thème** **: éléphant (Storiesmania)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 108**

 **.**

Il avait goûté à des milliers de plats différents. Il avait apprécié la plupart, parce qu'il ne mangeait pas n'importe quoi. Certains mets l'avaient déçu. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ça lui permettait de refaire ses stocks grâce au cuisinier.

Mais lorsque Will réussit à gagner aux échecs – par un procédé déloyal qui avait nécessité son pied se baladant le long des jambes du psychiatre, plutôt vers le haut que vers le bas – et que son gage fut de manger de la viande d'un animal qu'il n'avait encore jamais goûté, il fut tellement surpris que le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit n'était pas des plus... logique.

L'Éléphant.

Le pire était qu'il allait devoir y goûter.

* * *

.


	3. Profondeur

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 18 mai 2018**

 **Genre** **: romance**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **: profondeur (Flo'w Tralala)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 109**

 **.**

Will détestait regarder les autres dans les yeux. Pour les raisons qu'on connaissait, certes, mais pas que. Quand il faisait face à certaines personnes, celles avec une dose non négligeable de charisme, il avait l'impression de plonger dans leurs yeux, et de s'y noyer. Et pas de la plus agréable des manières.

Pourtant, avec Hannibal, c'était différent. Il se jetait dans les profondeurs de son âme avec confiance, plongeait sans oxygène et espérait avoir la possibilité de remonter avant de ne plus avoir d'air. Mais il en sortait et à chaque fois, il avait la satisfaction d'avoir approché le feu assez près pour se réchauffer mais pas se brûler...

* * *

.


	4. Ruse

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 30 mai 2018**

 **Genre** **: humour**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **: ruse (Nalou)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 108**

 **.**

Hannibal était perplexe. Voire agacé... bon, autant se l'avouer, il était proprement dépité.

Il avait beau faire preuve de tout son savoir faire, tenter ruse après ruse, cet empoté de Will refusait de voir les signes qu'il lui envoyait. Il ne pouvait être plus explicite, pourtant. Il lui caressait la joue, le fixait, l'invitait à dîner en tête à tête... mais rien.

 _Je vais faire sa prochaine séance de thérapie totalement nu, on va bien voir s'il ne va pas commencer à comprendre !_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, chassant la pensée d'un geste dédaigneux, avant de se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée...

* * *

.


	5. manger ce que vous avez mangé ce soir

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 1er février 2019**

 **Genre** **: humour/romance**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **:** **vous êtes dans votre fandom de prédilection, vous choisissez votre personnage préféré et il se retrouve à manger ce que vous avez mangé ce soir (Elizabeth Mary Holmes)**

 **Nombre de mots** **:** **106**

 **.**

Hannibal se figea à quelques pas de la table de la salle de classe où Will mangeait.

« William ? » l'appela-t-il lorsqu'il fut clair qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Oui ? Oh, bonjour vous, » sourit Will en se levant pour embrasser son compagnon.

Mais Hannibal le stoppa.

« Qu'est-ce que... ça? » demanda le psychiatre en désignant le Tupperware contenant le déjeuner du profiler.

« Mon repas de midi. »

« Et tu en as déjà mangé ? »

« Euh... oui ? »

Hannibal recula d'un pas, le bras tendus.

« Tu ne poseras pas tes lèvres sur les miennes tant qu'elles sentiront le... » il grimaça de dégoût, « le jambon et la purée ».

* * *

.


	6. Reconnaître

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 30 juillet 2018**

 **Genre** **: général**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **: reconnaître (Blue Wendigo)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 109**

 **.**

Il avait nié.

Devant les autres. Non, il ne savait pas qui était l'empaleur. Comment l'aurait-il su ? Il pouvait sentir les choses, il n'était pas devin pour autant.

Devant _lui_. Non, il comprenait le fonctionnement de l'homme. Il savait ce qui le motivait. Certes.

Même dans son esprit, il avait nié. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne pouvait pas l'admettre.

Mais il avait fini par le reconnaître, lorsqu'il avait découvert son amant en train de découper une cuisse qui ne pouvait être autre chose qu'humain.

Devant la lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard ambré, il avait juste haussé les épaules.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surprit.

* * *

.


	7. Bateau

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 7 mai 2019**

 **Genre** **: général/romance**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **:** **bateau (Hermystic)**

 **Nombre de mots** **:** **105**

 **.**

Six-mille-neuf-cent-trente-et-un kilomètres. Dans une barque à moteur. Même pas un bateau, non.

C'était suicidaire. Il n'arriverait jamais à survivre.

Pourtant il était en train de mettre son embarcation à l'eau. Il regarda une dernière fois le continent américain. Il ne reviendrait probablement jamais. S'il ne mourrait pas en traversant l'atlantique, il mourrait une fois arrivé à Florence.

Alors pourquoi s'obstiner à y aller ? Il ne voulait pas penser à la réponse. Elle était dangereuse. Elle faisait cohabiter dans la même phrase des mots inacceptables, comme besoin, inquiétude, désir, sentiments. Ces mots-là étaient acceptables, en réalité. Le seul qui ne l'était pas était : Hannibal.

* * *

.


	8. Exemplaire

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 8 mai 2019**

 **Genre** **: romance/drame**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Thème** **:** **exemplaire (Magento)**

 **Nombre de mots** **:** **107**

 **.**

Will ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait essayé, pourtant, et il essaierait, encore et encore. Mais il commençait à douter que le Reaper laisse la moindre preuve de son identité derrière lui.

Et lorsque Will pensait qu'enfin, _enfin_ , il tenait quelque chose, il se mettait à espérer que le résultat soit inexploitable.

Will ne savait plus quoi faire. Il devenait fou.

Il voulait qu'Hannibal paie. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point tiraillé ? Après tout, il avait cru que le psychiatre allait l'embrasser alors qu'il l'éventrait.

Will voulait lui trancher la gorge, boire le sang, lécher l'entaille, lécher sa peau, l'embra...

 _Bon sang, il était fichu..._

* * *

.


End file.
